Bonded Again
by Fiona12690
Summary: It may have not been real, but he needed to see for himself that Ianto was alright. Janto, Filler: "The Twilight Streets" and tiny mention of "Meat".


**Bonded Again**

**Summary:** It may have not been real, but he needed to see for himself that Ianto was alright. **Janto, Filler: "The Twilight Streets" and tiny mention of "Meat".**

**A/N: **This filler was inspired by a scene in the novel, "The Twilight Streets". Nothing in Italics is mine.

**Enjoy the Story!**

_He heard lots of noise, gunfire perhaps, and clearly some bullets had hit the thing he was in._

_Hi vision clouded with scarlet. Had he been shot? No, no someone else had, directly above him, on the surface of the compound._

_He knew then that Ianto was dead. Somewhere inside his head he felt something sever and die._

_And he understood. Ianto had got himself shot, somewhere above him, deliberately. Knowing that his sacrifice was the only way to break the compound holding Jack. The crimson running across his vision and down tiny splinters in the compound towards him was Ianto's blood._

_Jack felt himself tense. Anger, hurt, pain, betrayal, fury. All of those come together as his cheek felt a drop of Ianto's blood hit it._

His eyes shot open. He sat up. He let his fingertips touch where Ianto's blood had dripped. The spot wet beneath them, he pulled them back quickly in horror. But as he looked at his fingers he was relieved to find the wetness smeared on the tips seemed clear. There was no hint of crimson mixed, just clear. He touched his other cheek and looked, the same result. He was crying.

He could finally feel the shudders that shook his body. He could feel his heart trying to burst from his chest; panic echoing throughout him. He could feel the same feelings as before, playing around inside him over and over again like a broken record.

_Anger, hurt, pain, betrayal, fury. Anger, hurt, pain, betrayal, fury. Anger, hurt, pain, betrayal, fury._

But there was one hidden. One last emotion he never wanted to admit to. One he never wanted to feel again in his long immortal life anytime soon. And that was Sorrow.

Jack had felt so numb. He had for the last few days, since Ianto was almost shot. All because Gwen just couldn't follow orders. And then this happened with Bilis. Twice in the same week Ianto's life had been in danger. In Bilis' alternate world Ianto had gone out fighting for what he felt was right. For what they both believed in for Torchwood, for the team, for what was between them. He could feel it in his body, his heart, his head, even his soul. The bond between Ianto and himself had been severed, shattered, broken for too long. He needed Ianto, his Ianto.

Jack pulled clothes on, climbed out of his quarters not caring about the time and ran for the garage. He grabbed the keys to the SUV as he passed through the door, not bothering to close it behind him. He opened SUV, started her and impatiently waited for the hidden wall to rise. As soon as it was open just enough Jack put his foot down.

What should have taken him twenty-five minutes to get to Ianto's flat only took him ten. He turned the car off and practically flew from the vehicle, not caring that he forgot to lock it.

He raced up three flights of stairs, running until he found Ianto's number. He formed a fist and pounded at the dark wood in front of him.

The moment Ianto opened his door, looking tired and confused, Jack rushed passed him. Jack dragged Ianto away from the door and pushed it shut. The immortal took Ianto's hand in his and laced their fingers together, before pulling the younger man towards his own couch.

" Jack?" Ianto questioned softly, concerned. Jack hadn't realized it, until Ianto swiped at his lower eyelid with his thumb, but he was crying again.

" It's gone, Yan, it has been for awhile" A sob broke through Jack's words. Ianto pulled Jack into his arms and held him. " It disappeared the moment I left with the Doctor. I can't feel you anymore. It's killing me over and over again."

" Cariad..." Ianto whispered.

" I feel so numb, but I'm filled with nothing but sorrow. I want our bond back, I want us."

Ianto pushed Jack away slowly so as if not to give him the wrong impression. He lifted Jack's chin so their eyes could meet. Jack's sorrow filled eyes met Ianto's cerulean orbs and only saw love, devotion and trust shining towards him. Jack had to turn away.

" Open." Was all Ianto said as he moved forward, nuzzling his nose against Jack's cheek before finding the immortals eyes once more. They held the others gaze as their lips met between them.

You could say it was by magic, destiny or fate that their minds collided, met in the middle and weaved together, but it happened and their bond was restored.

' I will be bound to you forever and always.' They both told each other in perfect unison.

Except no words graced their lips or were spoken aloud.

**End **


End file.
